Monsters
Monsters Mushmon Mushmon is a basic monster that only appears in Trial Forest. It attacks by throwing itself at you head first Slime Slime is a basic monster that makes a few appearances through the Bermesiah Continent. It attacks by tackling the player. Racoon The Raccoon is basically just a raccoon-like monster. It carries a leaf that it uses to attack with. There is only one Raccoon, appearing only in Trial Forest. Goblin Goblins are a basic monster appears numerous times in the game, like in Trial Tower, and a stronger, yet similar form in Battle for Bermesiah but called Violent Goblin. Stone Goblin Stone Goblins are similar to regular Goblins but are green in appearance instead. Also, they do not use shovels, instead using rocks and throwing them at the players. They commonly run from the players if they are near, often jumping up or down platforms. Orc The Orc is a well-known enemy throughout Grand Chase. It attacks using the club it carries with it, and sometimes performs an attack that takes a little longer to execute and makes the Orc unable to be knocked down during the short duration of that attack. Harpy A harpy is a bird-like creature that commonly flies up, away from the players. There is a larger, more colorful harpy, the Harpy Queen, which is the boss of Kerrie Beach. Harpies attack with a dive, using their claws. Stone Orc Stone Orc is Similar to the Stone Goblin in that it throws projectiles at the player to attack. In this case, a large throwing axe. It also swings twice at the player the second strike throwing the player across the stage. Gon Gons are a small, dragon-like baby, who wear an eggshell. They are also a pet. Their only attack consists of throwing four rocks, which can stop the player's movements, but if the Gon is hit, its attack stops. It commonly runs and attacks from a distance. Gorgon The Gorgon is a dragon-like monster, somewhat of a miniature Gorgos. It is also a pet by those that evolve a Gon. Anomon Scout Anmon Scouts are a common monster throughout Grand Chase, often appearing in different forms, regular, elite, and dark. Anmon Guard Anmon Guards appear in numerous places in three different forms, normal, Elite, and Dark. They carry a hammer, which they use to attack with. Drillmon Drillmon are wasp-like creatures. Its tail is similar to a drill. The Drillmon mainly uses its tail to attack with. Sometimes it charges at its enemies to attack them. Dark Mage Dark Mages are elite Magicians for Kaze'aze's Army. Their attacks consist of a Lightning Bolt similar to the Magician's and an attack similar to the Alchemist's Killer Cloud, except black. They can produce fair damage, and can bring you down to Fatal if you are reckless. Skeleton A Skeleton is just, simply, a skeleton found only in the Forsaken Barrows. It walks slowly and will only swing its arms at you as its only offense. The Skeleton has a recovery time longer than most monsters, and cannot be attacked while recovering. Pumpkin Head The Pumpkin Head is an enemy exlusive to the Forsaken Barrows. It is killed in just one hit or by running into it, but it should be noted that when it dies, it explodes, causing damage to those caught in the explosion. Paraminimy Paraminimy are diamond-shaped, mechanical-type creatures, and look similar to the Paradom boss, but in a smaller version. They attack by charging up for 1-3 seconds and releasing a small burst of energy which can knock the player down. However, it is very weak and can be easily dodged. They cannot get knocked down because they float, but can be knocked back. Mini Stone Golem The Mini Stone Golem is a golem that is made out of stone. It cannot be knocked down, though it can be knocked back. It has a few attacks. One of them is that it will swing its arm at the player, trying to knock them back. Also, it can do a spinning attack which traps the player. Mongban Mongbans are large, sumo-like monsters. There are also two variations of it; Dark Mongbans, that are a purpleish-blue color, and Mongban Leaders, which are red. It will attack players with either a simple two-hit combo, a lunge that will cause an earthquake that knocks nearby players into the air, and an electric storm that will deal a few hits if you are close to it. The lunge usually appears as a counter attack, usually in response to being hit a large amount of time without being able to move. Though it has an attack that shoots 3 bombs like the Alchemist's 3rd grade black magic skill, it appears rarely and the bombs will pass through the players, dealing no damage. Armored Lobster The is a monster unique to Partusay's Sea, and is the most common enemy there. It is basically a bipedal lobster with armor. It will do a small punch if you are next to it, and will occasionally "drill" its way to the other end of the map, damaging players and dragging them along with it. Hungry Ghost Hungry Ghosts are black fish creatures that are found in Partusay's Sea along with Armored Lobsters. It attacks by swinging its arms at you, forming a black cloud like Dark Mage, or sending a black bolt that will curse whomever it hits. Mini Ice Golem The Mini Ice Golem only appears in Partusay's Sea, and is needed for the oxygen mask mission and Lass' Dark Assassin mission. It is similar in appearance to the Mini Golem except it is pale blue in appearance. It's attacks are the same as a normal Mini Golem, except the spinning attack creates a whirlpool. If you step into the whirlpool, you are thrusted up into the air and hit more the longer you stay in the whirlpool. However, the attack is useful sometimes as it allows you to breathe the air above when you're running out of air. Mini Fire Golem The Mini Fire Golem is alike to the Mini Golem, and appears in the Temple of Fire. Just like the Mini Golem, there is a larger version which is the Fire Golem. The Mini Fire Golem has the attacks of a normal mini golem, except it also has the ability to breath fire. The fire is similar to the Dragon Knight's third grade white magic skill, but the damage is a lot lower, and the fire does not turn in an arch. Skeleton Knight Skeleton Knights are monsters that are, as their name describes, knights that are skeletons. There is also a stronger version of it, called a Skeleton Knight Boss, who also have a red helmet on to differentiate between the two types. The helmet is also an item that players need to collect for different missions. Their attacks are almost identical to the Knight's, including the combo and the dash. However, when it gets knocked down, its recovery move is where it spins into the air and attacks the player if they are landed on. The Skeleton Knight Boss can also do a retaliation move at times, which is able to break the player's combos. Skeleton Archer Skeleton Archers are a type of monster that, as their name describes them as, archers that are skeletons. There is a stronger version of it called a Skeleton Archer Boss, who have a green helmet on to differentiate between the two. Their attacks are identical to the Archer class, except they will never shoot more than one arrow out at a time for each and every attack. They sometimes take aim and shoot an arrow at an enemy if close by. They commonly run from players, using a dash attack that is the same as the Archer's, along with their retaliation attack when they get knocked down. The arrows they shoot out can be reflected with the Warlock's mirror, but it will hurt another player if it hits them, instead of an enemy. Fire Golem The Fire Golem is a larger version of the Mini Fire Golem and is the mini boss of the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor. Like the Mini Fire Golem, it can swing its arm at the player, knocking them to the other side of the room, causing damage. It can also breathe fire at them. The Fire Golem, unlike its smaller self, can slam its fists into the ground, creating an earthquake that affects all players on the ground. There is no Jump warning when this happens. Balck Fairy Queen The Black Fairy Queen is a mini-boss of the Battle for Bermesiah if players take the left path. She attacks similarly to the Fairy pet, in which she can use a larger Ice Bolt that appears in front of the Queen, a Blizzard-type move that freezes those in front of her, and a single blue meteor similar to Elena's meteor. She can also teleport around the room. In all 4th job missions, as of now, she is needed to be killed for Elesis, Lass and Ronan's missions, her Feelers are needed for Lire, and her Mana Fountains are needed for Arme. Armor Cat The Armor Cat is like the evolution of the pet Luna, Bastet. Its attacks are also similar to Bastet, and it is an agile monster. It is only found in the Battle for Bermesiah dungeon. Mutated Skeleton Mutated Skeletons are a skeletal, almost Naga-like monster. It can move forward while spinning, dealing great damage, and can also throw three spikes made of bone. Also the Skeleton is able to lunge in front of it as a combo attack. Moss Monster The Gashimon is a brown, somewhat spiked creature. It can be considered an annoying monster by some players. It appears only on the Xenia Continent. A varied form of it appears in the Xenia Border as a Moss Monster. It looks like a larger, wooden version of the Gashimon, covered in moss. The only difference in its attacks is that instead of rolling, it does a ram attack. Another variation is the Magmok and the Coral Fiend. Native Spearman The Native Spearman is an enemy from the Xenia Continent, found only in the Xenia Border. They commonly will do a combo on the players that can trap them. Sometimes they jump towards the player to attack them, and also when they have been knocked down. They can also do an attack like a very small Impact Slash, like the Thief's. Native Leader The Native Leader is an enemy found only at the Xenia Border on the Xenia Continent.The Native Leader's attacks are mostly magical. It also has one physical attack, where it swings its staff at the players. The Native Leader can send out a dark bolt similar to those created by Kamiki, though it only sends out one from its staff, which, like Kamiki's, inflicts the Curse status if the player gets hit. It can also use a Stone Curse that goes out all around it, petrifying players, very similar to other monsters' and the Magician's Stone Curse, but in a 360 range. Carnivorous Plant Jr. The Carnivorous Plant Jr. is a monster unique to the Xenia Border. It is an immobile enemy. Despite its name, this enemy doesn't actually try to eat the player. In fact, its only means of attack is by spitting out seeds, which can be blocked by melee classes, similar to arrows. These monsters were recognized by Lass in the Red Forest, when he observed, "Don't these plants look like they might eat us?" Beholder Beholder is a monster found in Xenia Border, Xenia Continent's 1st dungeon. Beholders can attack by using Stone Curse.Another attack that Beholders use is that they can roll up into a ball and roll into the players. Fanatic Shield Soldier Fanatic Shield Soldiers can be located in Temple of Cuatal, Xenia Continent's 2nd dungeon. They use a shield and a club. They can deflect arrows if shot at them from the front and when they hold their shield out and get attacked, they will counter by trying to hit players in front of them with their shield. Commonly, they will attack the area in front of them three times. Fanatic Shield Soldiers can be revived by Fanatic Monks. They are somewhat similar to Ronan's Aegis Knight job. Fanatic Bomber Soldier Fanatic Bomb Soldiers are located in Temple of Cuatal, the Xenia Continent's 2nd dungeon. Fanatic Bomb Soldiers throw bombs as their normal attack, similar to Arme's Alchemist job, but the bombs are different, in which they explode upon contact, instead of simply laying on the ground and exploding after a few seconds. The bombs are also thrown at different angles, instead of being placed on the floor. If players get up close to a bomb soldier, instead of throwing a bomb, the bomb soldier will usually put a giant bomb that engulfs the player's head that soon explodes, which is only dodgeable by using a skill or with the use of Arme's dash. The explosion from the giant bomb can also catch other players in it. Fanatic Bomb Soldiers can be revived by Fanatic Monks. Vanessa Vanessa is the mini boss in Temple of Cuatal. Players fight her in the room before the boss, Samsara. Vanessa's first form is similar to Ryan's Sentinel class. Her attacks are quick and can lock and even kill the player if caught in a combo. She has a large Soul Effect skill she uses, along with a seed she throws that turns into a plant, somewhat like the Viken, that deals repeatedly small damage and temporarily immobilizes the player. If the player gets caught in it, Vanessa can use her combo on the player, and therefore the player will not be capable of dodging the attack, making it quite possibly lethal. Vanessa will automatically use Soul Effect when attacked by ranged attacks for too long, or being attacked from below or above her. Once defeated, she transforms into her wolf form like Ryan's Druid class, with the ability to use the Sentinel's Spinning Phantom skill. The wolf form commonly uses either Spinning Phantom from 1-4 times, or a slashing attack. Sometimes she howls, causing all players to receive a status similar to Home of Darkness in that the players' left and right keys are temporarily switched. Vanessa also appears in Valstrath to assist the players when fighting the boss. When Ashtaroth uses his Danger attack, similar to the Battle Mage's 3rd black magic skill, Vanessa will use Soul Effect to stop Ashtaroth's attack. Meteors cover almost the entire stage. They are possible to dodge but otherwise can kill the player almost immediately. Vanessa is known as Ryan's "Mother" because of her similarities to Ryan, both in appearance and attacks, but she is not related to Ryan. Foul Swordsman A Foul Swordsman is a monster with dual blades that can run while swingging both swords, dealing great damage. It also has a normal combo attack. It also has a recovery attack when knocked over. Corrupt Ranger Corrupt Rangers are like another version of Foul Swordsmen. It's blue in color and also medium sized. It can throw its weapon in front of it, creating a circle that causes rapid damage. It can also drop a bomb as a recovery attack, when knocked down. Cursed Cairn Stone Cursed Cairn Stones are unique to Valstrath, a dungeon of the Xenia Continent. The Cairn stones are monsters that do not attack; instead they drain the MP of players standing close to it. A player needs to destroy the Stone, as it is considered a monster; otherwise, players will not be able to move on to the next stage. Once the stone is destroyed, it leaves behind a blue sphere that lasts for a couple seconds before disappearing. Touching the sphere will regain an approximate amount of absorbed MP. Sometimes it releases two of these spheres. Vile Naga The Vile Naga is a monster on the Valstrath dungeon in the Xenia Continent, resembling a serpent with arms and a monstrously human head. It uses a spear, similar to Elesis' Spearman class. It can do a basic combo mainly of stabs, and it can use two skills the spearman uses; Leap Attack and Dragon Slash. Fytros Fytros is a small ball of flame that can be found in The Wyrm's Maw. They can only attack by ramming, or by jumping into the air and crashing down, like Muse's Amy Kick. Wyrm Spawn The Wyrm Spawns can be found only in The Wyrm's Maw. They resemble small, dragon type creatures without wings, have a horn on their forehead, and a flame-tipped tail. They attack by ramming forward until they hit something, or breathing a massive amount of flame. Iron Guard The Iron Guard is a big, iron golem. It has super armor, thus it cannot be knocked over. It can use the jump skill (the jump sign will appear at the center of your screen) in which it will slam the ground. It also can shoot one or both of its hands diagonally left, right, up, and down However, it moves slowly, making range effective against it.